The Blue Paladins
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: This is my first Voltron story on Wattpad. I haven't used this app in two years or something so don't hate me.


**A\N: thank you so much for Lance's_lion on Voltron Amino for the title. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Lance and Allura where in Cuba visiting Lance's family. Lance wanted to bring Allura along for the trip.

It was no secret that Lance missed Earth. After eight years of being in space. Lance was finally able to go home.

Lance and Allura where driving in the streets of Cuba. They just landed an hour ago from Arizona. (But not without a stop to New York to get on another plane). It took them seven hours. Then from NYC, they went to Cuba which took them three hours. So in total, it took them ten hours. And lance was exhausted. Allura wondered why Lance didn't take his Lion.

Lance was driving in a rental car. Allura was looking out the window. Lance smiled and looked back at the road. Then. He saw a house up ahead.  
He was home...

Lance stopped the car and got out. Allura did too. The Alten smiled and saw kids playing soccer on the streets having fun. And the kids were speaking Spanish.

Lance smiled at his friend and got their suitcases out of the back. They walked to the door and lance knocked on it.

"¡Lanza!"  
(Lance!) his grandma said and hugged him tightly.  
"hey, abuela! ¡Te extrañé mucho!"  
(Hey grandma! I missed you so much!) lance teared up. Allura looks at them. She smiled and then frowned, she wished she had her family here with her.

Lance looked over at her. He really felt bad for her. Lance walked over to her.  
"Allura? Are you alright?" Lance asked. Lance touched the Blue Paladin's shoulder.

"I'm fine Lance," Allura said holding her arm. Lance walked up to her and touched her shoulder.  
"Allura?" Lance asked.  
"Yes, lance?" Allura blushed.  
"What's wrong?" Lance asked.  
"It's nothing, Lance. I just.. I just miss my family." Allura said sadly.  
"But you don't wanna hear my problems..." Allura said hugging herself. "Allura..." Lance said.  
"I would love to hear them but you don't have to blame yourself..." Lance said.  
"Thank you, Lance..." Allura said hugging him. Lance smiled. "No problem Allura..."

They went inside.  
"So. Are you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" His niece Maria said.  
"Miria! She's not my girlfriend!" Lance said as he blushed.  
"Suuure she's not."

Lance rolled his eyes at his niece.  
"Come in guys!" His mom. Cristina said. They came in. Allura looked at the house. It was large. But not as large as the houses she saw in pictures on her phone in Las Angles. That's where they're going to next—California.  
She walked in. Lance carried their suitcases inside.

"You're so beautiful." His niece said.  
"Thank you so much." Allura blushed. They smiled. She really was beautiful. "Come in. Come in. I made food for you guys." Lance's father. Carlos said.

Lance grinned. He was happy to be home. They went inside. Allura sat on the couch and saw what his niece and nephew were doing. They were playing Mario Tennis Aces. Allura asked them if she could try. When the ball was coming to her. The controller flew out of her hand and almost broke something. Lance noticed and walked up to her.

Allura didn't know what to do. He thought he would be mad at her for breaking something in his house.  
"I'm sorry Lance. It was an accident! The controller fell out of my hand and-" he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.  
"Hey... it's fine Allura. I'm not going to kill you." Lance laughed. He hugged her to make Allura feel better.  
Allura was okay now. She smiled at him. He always knew how to make her feel better afterward.

Later that night they were walking in the streets of Cuba.  
"It's beautiful out here Lance. Thank you for taking me.."Allura said.  
"No problem." Lance smiled.  
"But you didn't have to get first class seats on the plane." She blushed and remembered the flight over here. It was really nice.

"Yes I did Allura... your the best and you deserve the best." Lance kissed her on the cheek. Allura blushed.  
"Lance..." Allura said.  
"Yes?" Lance said.  
"Y-you kissed me..." Allura said. Lance smiled.

"What was that for?" Allura asked.  
"Allura... remember on the ship how we hugged?" Lance asked.  
"Yes," Allura said.  
"I-I started to develop feelings for you over the last two years we've been together... and. I like you." Lance said. He was scared of what she might do to him. But she put her hands on his face and kissed him. He started saying things in Spanish.

Allura just smiled.

* * *

 **A\N:wow! That was long! I hope you guys like it. I like to thank Lance's lion on Voltron Amino again for the title! Don't forget to comment and like! Until next time**  
 **—Bumblebee**


End file.
